


to be entirely truthful

by rouilletree



Series: rouilletree's harry potter drabbles [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, Poetry, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, have fun, idk - Freeform, this is whatever ship you want it to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23726206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rouilletree/pseuds/rouilletree
Summary: in which scorpius does not know and scorpius moves on without knowing he's moved on and the person who moved away wants nothing but for scorpius' beloved tofall into the black lakewithout warning. diveinto its deep, dark depthsunknowingly even if heis there to bring you back up.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter, Scorpius Malfoy/Lily Luna Potter, Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley
Series: rouilletree's harry potter drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724344
Kudos: 13





	to be entirely truthful

to be entirely truthful,  
i hope you fall into the black lake

without warning. dive  
into its deep, dark depths

unknowingly even if he  
is there to bring you back up.

and he is there  
for you.

but he should have been there  
for me.

and he said he was, he  
wrote for me that he was,

he gave me a small secret smile  
when i asked for a better

message on my moving photo album. he signed first what i suspect he always has:

scorpius was here  
then i circled back and i

asked for more because i was transferring  
away to beauxbatons that summer and

he said  
scorpius is here.

and then his friend made fun of him for saying "is" when i handed that

friend the muggle marker my mum gifted me  
and said goodbye and he just laughed. now he

laughs with you  
smiles at you

loves you. is  
there for you.

if you asked me i would  
say i was fine

say it was okay that you didn't tell me  
when my infatuation started to overlap with yours

when my memory slipped from your mind and  
his mind and

you told me you remember me. that  
i'm not forgotten in hogwarts' halls

but i think we both know the  
truth. for you i am long gone and for

me i'll  
always hope (to be entirely

truthful) that you fall  
right into the black lake

dive into its deep, dark depths. even if  
he is there to catch you.


End file.
